pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Woods
The Eternal Woods is the first area playable in the game The President's Adventure. This area remembers a forrest, and has some different levels, in which exploration changes, depending on where the player is. Sometimes, he can find himself in a more open type of forest, where enemies are visible. Sometimes, he might find himself inside a section where the grass is extremely tall, sometimes hiding the enemies and making visibility a lot harder. General Layout This area is divided into three sections. Near and around The Landing Site, the player will be adventuring into the wide open type of forrest, where there's a greater ammount of enemies and growing pellets. A little further there's the tall tree section. Threes are really high here, making leaf shadows. This sometimes cover enemies, and, because of the sunlight being blocked, there are no pellets around here. And finally, there's the deep forest section, where the grass is extremely tall and cover the player's body, except for his antenna. Pikmin can't be seen here, and enemies have a perfect hiding spot, making it the hardest area to be explored. Walkthrough Open Forest Section Here, you'll find the regular Landing Site, which is surrounded by an open forest, with enemies and pellets in sight. Right outside the Landing Site, there are enemies to be battled. In the left, the player can destroy a huge white gate which will open the way to a small river, with a waterfall at the top. The only way to get by here is to have Blue Pikmin to constroy the bridge or block the waterfall by carrying a stone. When the player first steps into here, it will find the Red Pikmin and their Onion. Going to the left, where the waterfall is located will lead to the Deep Forest section, and going to right, where there are more enemies and some traps, will lead the player to the Tall Tree section. Pikmin * Red Pikmin - Found here in the first day played by the game. There are no requirements to get him, only approach the Onion. * Purple Pikmin - Found inside the cave Velvet Road for the first time. Caves * Velvet Road - There are no requirements to reach here, since the cave isn't actually being protected by anything. Just approach it with your Red Pikmin (with is needed inside the cave). Enemies * Dwarf Red Bulborb x4 * Red Bulborb x1 (random spots) * Female Sheargrub x10 (appear only in odd days) * Male Sheargrub x10 (appear only in even days) * Shearwig x5 (random spots) * Honeywisp x2 * Creeping Chrysanthemum x2 * Cloaking Burrow-nit x2 * Water Dumple x4 (near the waterfall) * Wogpole x? (near the waterfall, only on days 10, 20, 30...) * Doodlebug x1 (random spots) * Dwarf Orange Bulborb x4 (replace the Dwarf Red Bulborbs after 12 days) * Orange Bulborb x1 (replace the Red Bulborb after 12 days) * Dwarf Tanooki Bulborb x? (respawn) * Tanooki Bulborb x? (respawn) * Burrowing Snagret x1 (appear every day in the same spot after day 25) Treasures * Creator's Device (Pencil) - Burrow underground in a secret cove underneath the waterfall. * Sinister Advertisement (Plastic Duck Head) - Protected by fire traps. Tall Tree Section Going right on the Open Forest section, the player will find himself here, in the Tall Tree section. Pellets and no other flower life grow here because of the shadows made by the trees in here. Some enemies can hide in it's withins, so as treasures. There's a giant hollow three in the end of this section, which, in the top, there's a treasure, and in the bottom, there's the cave. This area is only acessible after the Velvet Road cave in the Open Forest section is completed, but more types of Pikmin only acquired later in the gameplay are needed here, making this a cave to think about before going in. There's a secret slide that Pikmin can build that will lead it directly to Deep Forest section. For the exception of this slide, this section is a dead end. Pikmin * Purple Pikmin - Inside the cave. * White Pikmin - Inside the cave. Caves * Battlerock Cove - Can be found right at the beginning of the game, but only explored afterwards, due to the need of all kinds of Pikmin, found later in the gameplay. Enemies * Dwarf Red Bulborb x4 * Red Bulborb x1 * Skitter Leaf x8 (random spots) * Dwarf Orange Bulborb x4 * Orange Bulborb x1 * Flower Bulborb x1 (hidden) * Creeping Chrysanthemum x2 * Rainbow Chrysanthemum (respawn) * Breadbug x1 (near the hollow tree) * Swooping Snitchbug x2 (random spots) * Fiery Dweevil x? (respawn after 15 days) * Munge Dweevil x? (respawn after 18 days) * Cloaking Burrow-nit x2 * Mamuta x1 (hidden) * Goolix x1 (respawn) * Decorated Cannon Beetle x2 Treasures * Angry Fruit (Pinneaple) - Inside the Breadbug (first battle). * Creepy Warning (Pink Plastic Duck Head) - At the top of the hollow tree. * Treasure Map A (Part of a treasure map) - Random spots. Deep Forest Section To reach here, the player must either stop the waterfall with a rock in the left part of the Open Forest section or create a bridge, but the two actions will required Blue Pikmin, only found in Sunset Island. Or taking the giant slide made out of the hollow tree in the Tall Tree section, despite it's more dangerous. The beginning of this area is covered in water, leading the player to first explore it with the Blue Pikmin, eliminate the enemies and find the holes to let the water out. As enemies start appearing, the player will enter a certain area where the grass is extremely tall and cover the entire player's body and Pikmin, making a great disguise for enemies. The cave is at the end, and is one of the final caves in the game due to it's high challenge level. Pikmin * Red Pikmin * Yellow Pikmin * Blue Pikmin * Purple Pikmin * White Pikmin * Tanookimin * Gold Pikmin NOTE: All the Pikmin only appear inside the cave (Yellow and Blue will only appear if the player have already discover their Onions). Caves * Rainbow Chasm - Avaliable right after the player crosses the tall grass area, but most likely to be left to the ending of the game. Enemies * Dwarf Bulbear x3 * Spotty Bulbear x1 (one appear in each three days) * Unmarked Spectralids x? (random spots) * Fiery Blowhog x2 * Watery Blowhog x2 * Withering Blowhog x2 * Puffy Blowhog x1 (respawn) * Decorated Cannon Beetle x2 * Armored Cannon Beetle Larva x1 (hidden) * Peach Bulborb x2 (appear after day 30 in random spots) * Flower Bulborb x1 * Wollywog x2 (next to the flooded area) * Yellow Wollywog x2 (disappear after the flooded area is empty) * Hermit Crawmad x2 (disappear after the flooded area is empty) * Rolling Cannon Beetle x1 (appear after day 30 in random spots) Treasures * Plume Of The Great (White Feather) - In a tall hollow tree only acessible by the Yellow Pikmin. * Fallen Greatness (Black Feather) - Hidden somewhere by the tall grass (can only be detected with the Prototype Detector) Trivia * Since both Blue and Yellow Pikmin are found on the Sunset Island location, the Red Pikmin is the only one to have a location for himself. * Here, during nighttime (althought not playable), there are stars in the sky that form constellations (some with the shapes of Pikmin). Category:Areas